Punishing May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening
by SpideyfanWeb18
Summary: Punisher find himself into another universe filled with supernatural begins with magical abilities, Can The Punisher team up Dante the legendary dark knight Sparda to stop a deadly alliance between the villains from both worlds or became enemies of deadly,
1. Crime War and Supernatural World

-Earth 616-

* * *

(New York City)

David Lieberman also known as Micro or Microchip is a computer hacker and partner of The Punisher drive through the city and told his partner and said about the mobster are selling the weapons for The Maggia at the warehouse. The Punisher is shoot against the mobsters in a warehouse at New York where they pack in the weapons for The Maggia and the corpses are blooded everywhere and slaughter, cut, shotgun wounds, and Kingpin ordered, "Eliminated the target, Bullseye." the mercenary try to stop him but failed, During the final showdown between Punisher and Jigsaw, the interdimensional portal rip open and Castle is sucked into it.

* * *

-Temen-in-gru in the library-

Arkham towards Vergil who looking for a book and said ''So, you're looking for the book of ancient legends, the tale of the Demon warrior Sparda?''

Vergil closed the book ''That's not what l'm looking for. Leave me!'' put the book back with the other books.

Arkham ask ''Then what ARE you looking for? A demon that impregnates a woman, who then bears twin sons… That's the story, isn't it?''

Vergil put out his Yamato at Arkham and demanded ''Leave me. l won't tell you a third time.''

''People inherently fear evil, However...occasionally, a person may become seduced by evil.'' slice his trump on the Yamato and blood drop a little and Vergil put the katana back and ask

''What are you getting at?''

Arkham said ''Share with me. The story of Sparda…''

Vergil turn and walking while Arkham holding his book and smile.

* * *

Much later, Arkham and Vergil are planned to revived the tower ''The activation method is as l described before. It should be a simple matter for you. I will go to his place. I believe that I knew where the item we seek is located. You should dispose of any obstacles quickly.'' Arkham left and Vergil turn around and the demons attacked him but Vergil dispatched all of them with the Yamato. He put a hand on his dead and swing his hair back the way it was and walk up to the doors and said ''It begins…''

* * *

The view went up and soon at the moon the lady narrator beginning and said

''You've heard of it haven't you? The Legend of Sparda. When i was young my father would tell me stories about it. long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entities off from our human world. But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side. I never believed it. I thought it was a child's fairy tale. But I discovered that this so-called legend wasn't a myth at all. Sparda existed. How do I know? Well… I met the sons of Sparda both of them, Though the same blood of their father flowed through their veins. The two battled each other fiercely like arch enemies. And i also met a man with a white skull on his chest, They know him known as The Punisher, he have went through hell to kill all the crime in his universe, but he try to figuring out how to he get into our world, It seemed as if they derived some sort of twisted pleasure from this brotherly fighting. But in the end. . . only one was left standing

(the twins sons of Sparda fighting each other with the Yamato and Rebellion in the rain, The Punisher fight them in a combat knife of hand-to-hand combat and Vergil swing his twin brother Dante's sword off of his twin brother hands and use the Yamato to impaled him in the guts blood pour out of his stomach and pull his katana out of him as Dante fall on the ground, wash his hair straight and grab the Rebellion and walk away as Dante try to get back on his feet, and Vergil turn around and stab his twin brother again as the view of the screen turn black.)


	2. Man With The White Skull, Tower Revived

-Dante's unnamed shop-

* * *

The phone ringing and Dante came out of the bathroom cleaning his hair, walk towards the chair and kick it flipping straight and then sit on it and kick the table and grab the phone hook

"Sorry, not opening for business yet.'' and hang up the phone "I haven't even picked a name for this, point and I'm already getting calls.'' grab the pizza and eat.

* * *

Outside of Dante's unnamed shop-

Arkham look at the place and that's the building where Dante was in the unnamed shop business.

* * *

-Inside Dante's unnamed shop-

"You a customer too? Well, If you want to use the bathroom help yourself. The toilet's in the back.'' Dante said as Arkham walk around and head towards Dante at his desk.

The mysterious man asked Dante "Is your name Dante, the son of Sparda''

The son of Sparda asked "Where did you hear that.''

The mysterious man said "From your brother.'' as he saw the perfect amulet Dante wear and as he offer Dante about what his twin brother ask him to do "He sent this invitation for you. Please accept it.'' as he put his hand under the table flip it and disappear and Dante backflip and catch his gun to see the mysterious man is there but he's gone and said "Invitation huh?'' put his hand out and catch the pizza boz and about to eat a slice of pizza. The demon He** Prides broke it and impaled Dante with their swords. As Dante revived and push the demon and hit against the wall dusted and catch it's head.

Dante walks toward the big music box and the two demons are dust into sand and he grab a slice of pizza and pull the swords off of him and throw it at the ceiling and the fan knock them down

Put his arm in the air and said "This party's getting crazy! Let's rock!" as he press the button and it didn't work he turn around and smashed it and playing

Dante took all the demons down around the room and killed most of them as more of them arrival in his shop "The end? Don't bet on it!''

As the demon hunter keep fighting the demons assault inside of his shop and eliminated all of them. The fan swing around and fall to the ground and Dante look around his shop a mess

As he about to grab the pizza box, the demon step on it and try to slice him but Dante shot it and dust into a sand.

He grab his jacket and head out of his shop "I can already tell. Looks like this is going be one hell of a party!'' kick the doors open and saw the town wrecked and demons are waiting for him

As he step out of his shop he turn around and see it's wrecked "Damn it! You guys totally wrecked my ship! And I haven't even named it yet! You're going to pay for that.''

He throw his sword in the air as he put his jacket on and put his arms on the jacket sleeves and catch his sword. Dante was about to fight but the sneeze and his unnamed shop wrecked.

As Dante hear and saw the portal came out of nowhere a man fell on the ground and the man woke up and see a man wear a white hair color, he wears long, tan-colored jeans, and military-style boots. red coat has zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist, with no shirt, black fingerless gloves, two brown leather holsters on the back to carried twin weapons. His body shape well-toned chest and muscular physique.

The son of Sparda ask "Dude, you awake. It seems that you need help."

Dante said "If you can help me to get rid of these demons and they all have enough to cover this!'' as a man with a white skull on his chest decided to accept his quest and they fight the He** Prides and keep them the assault and they all gone until a demon-like vanguard is dispatched to eliminated Dante.

As the man and Dante fought against the black hooded demon Vanguard until the tower that Sparda kept on the underground and it rise up and the town rumble

In the streets the man and Dante saw the city big, tall and rise. as Dante said "It's been nearly a year since we last met. Where does the time go?''

On the tower of Tepen-in-gru Vergil saw his twin brother Dante on the street and one man with a white skull on his chest came from the portal and discover he is from another universe.

Dante and the man pull out their weapons and try to stop the demon-like Vanguard but let it go

As they follow Dante "You want to help me out if you like. No doubt my twin brother's got some fun planned for me.'' the man with a white skull ask "What planned he's got for you.''

Dante repeated "He's got some planned fun party for me yet.'' shouted and said to Vergil who is waiting for him "Right Vergil?" as they head to the tower and Dante decided to ask the man, "What's your name, dude. You good on weapons and learn how to kill." the man introducted, "My name's Frank, Frank Castle. People know me as The Punisher."

* * *

-Temen-ni-gru tower-

Vergil called "Arkham"

Arkham replied "Well? Doesn't it excite you? The Temen-ni-gru has revived, the Great one who once ruled this earth as the medium between the Human World and the Demon World. Isn't it a magnificent view? The greatest minds of their time, those who revered Evil, constructed this glorious edifice. Now, after two milleniums of confinemennt. It can at last fulfill the purpose for which it was intended…''

Vergil said "That's none of my concern. Did he have it?" ask did his twin brother have the half perfect amulet

Arkham said "Of course, He's taking good care of it. After all, it is the only memento left from the mother you both lost.''

Vergil know about his brother's power "But he has no idea of it's true power.''

The demon Vanguard came up the tower and Vergil turn around walking as the demon Vanguard follow him until he stop and slice it in half with his Yamato and put it back and it's dead.

The demon body parts fall off the tower as Arkham look at the parts fall towards the ground.


	3. The Demon Guardian, Jester

-66 Slam Avenue-

The demon body parts hit the ground, a human girl on the motorcycle look at the tower and said "I found it" the demons are walking slowly as she engine the bike drive and the creatures are on fire.

Back with the Punisher and Dante are attacked the demons and went inside the bullseye bar and hit the blue sealed door and Dante receive the shotgun.

As they enter the Love Planet club and the demons are prepare to attacked the six

Punisher said "These creatures are everywhere and prepare the ambushed."

As they dispatch all of them and went out of the club.

* * *

-13th Avenue-

Frank said "We almost there, kid. be prepare something."

The son of Sparda agreed and he asked "You are a one armed man in your world."

Punisher said "Yes!"

As they hear the demons had too much noise and the heroes managed to eliminated them and head on.

* * *

-Ice Guardian's Chamber-

As the Punisher and Dante walk toward the icy figure with the chains on it and have three heads. As the demon like dogs guardian broke free from it's ice and roar.

As the guardian demon sent the ice flying and Dante pull his Rebellion and slice the ice in front of him as the demon guardian order them to leave. "Leave now, mortals! The likes of you all are forbidden in this land! You who are powerless are not worthy to set foot here!"

"Wow. I've never seen a talking nutt before. You know in a dog show. You'd definitely take first place." Dante never seen something like that before

The ice guardian angrily said "You. a mere human, make a mockery of me?!" ice blast at Dante and the Punisher but they dodged the incoming attack and they think of something about him.

Dante joke about the ice guardian's appearance and said "Easy, Fido! How about I take out for a walk? Come on puppy. Let's go!"

Demon Ice guardian said "You'll regret this. You worms!"

Dante smirked and ready to fight "It's showtime! Come on!"

"Be ready to combat, kid." Punisher prepared

Dante said "The chains must've hook and stop him from breaking free"

Frank pull out his shotgun rifle and combat knives "We will break the ice and defeat this creature so easily."

The Punisher and Dante use their combined force to break the ice and harm the dog-like demon guardian cover in ice.

The ice guardian demon defeated by Dante and the Punisher "You are not human, are you?"

And look at the former soldier-turned- vigilante and said "I don't know about you human. You are a more of learned how to kill.''

"Who knows? I'm not even sure myself." Dante don't know about himself or not

Ice Guardian demon replied "Regardless, you have proved your strength. I acknowledge your ability. Take my soul and go forth! You have my blessing!" broke itself apart and Dante look at it's soul and the bright soul transform into a weapon Devil Arm and training the weapon and have so much fun

As they are head to the door, the woman ride a motorcycle appear from up there and they dodged the incoming and Dante said "Are you going to the party? What's the hurry. Didn't ya get an invitation?"

The woman in the red and black motorcycle flip her weapon and blast the missile at the Punisher and Dante. The son of Sparda connect his feets on it and riding it, then shouted like that is fun of the party and the missile hit the roof as Dante look at the top and have so much fun.

Castle is shocked about he have fun with that missile and said "You have so fun ride that missile fire you begin fired at."

As the woman has a black hair, scar on her nose and had red eye, bluish-green eye turn around look the Punisher and Dante

"What she is hurry for, i can wait to a match against monsters around here" Punisher said with a smirked

The woman with a white shirt on turn around on the bike and try to run straight at the heroes but jump at the top and ran at the directions.

"She couldn't kill us of we couldn't never fight against these creatures running around here" Castle said with a scary look

"You'll right Frank, this just keeps getting better and better!" Dante said about not give up and as the heroes are headed around the tower.

* * *

\- The top of the tower Temen-ni-gru -

Arkham read the book while Vergil knew the uninvited guest and the five figures with Dante came into the tower

"Looks like we have an uninvited guests. Vergil said

Arkham repeat "It that so?"

"A human, a woman and a man with a white skull on his chest." Vergil know about the guest

"I'm afraid I should ask the uninvited ones to leave. That is what you want. Actually. I happen to be acquainted with that woman and the man with a white skull on his chest." Arkham said and got up and head to the floor of the tower "A storm is approaching."

Frank Castle and Dante are walk up and find another way in due to fire block the door, the demons waiting for attacked and the heroes eliminated them in the hallway. The creatures woke up and start to blast them with a blue energy and they managed to kill all of them.

* * *

-Silence Statuary-

The heroes walk pass the status and destroyed the red orbs and slash the red circle on the wall and the ground raise up and the demons appear out of nowhere

"I never seen more of coming, apparently they will keep coming for us?" Frank said about the demons will keep coming for attacked.

As the Punisher and Dante defeat the demons and head towards the door, They look at on the source they are heading to.

As they going to the door and Peter scan on the soul light on the walls and the heroes are walk to the stairs and the wreck collapse all fall to the ground of Chamber of Sins

* * *

-Chamber of Sins-

The creature had a light-like ballon on his head, Castle and Dante shoot and slash the demons until it's done. As they enter the whole room and the demon-like worm flying around the hole and came out,

"That thing is big and how do it fly." Frank said,

"I had fight against these demons, Frank. I supposed that your world had demons before before." Dante said, and the vigilante nodded that he have fought heroes from his universe.

Well, this gonna be sun." Dante said with a smile

As they jump on the demon and hit the creature, injuried the flying demon-like worm creature as they hit it as they could until it's dead. The heroes walk towards the door and they about to open the door but it's not open. They turn back and hit it hard and the trick does not work. As they about to blast the door but was cut by a voice "Yoo hoo!" the clown wear a purple outfit, white skin, red nails, and the hat had a little ball on each of color and hold a cane "There's no need to use violence, devil boy." as Dante and the Punisher ignore the clown and was about to shoot at the door. Jester stopped them and said "Wait, Wait, Wait, better listen to what others say, lad. This tower here is very sturdy. You see. You tricks will do no good. No good!"

Dante point his weapon at the clown's long nose "Zip it, or I'll pierce that big nose."

Jester replied "That could be a problem! Just hear me out, you've all got nothing to see, right? My name is Jester, and I know a thing or two about this place. That thing there is a power generator for this entire sector. In order to open the door, you need to apply a little SOMETHING to it first. Do you know what THAT is, kid? Or is that too difficult for you?" Jester laugh as Dante and Punisher shoot at him but he's too quick dodged on their foots. The son of Sparda said "Get to the point. Or do you wanna keep on dancing?" as they stop shoot at Jester's foots on the ground as the clown said "Actually, prefer a sword to be my partner. May I have this dance, my lady?" Dante slash that button where Jester stay behind and dodge his sword attack and the door is activated.

On the ceiling Jester said "Bingo. THAT is WHAT the SOMETHING is. Remember that, kid! And you all, Write it down on yout hands and for you devil boy, if you don't trust your head!" and he stated laughing as the Punisher and Dante shoot at Jester but he dodged many times and left. "I hate clowns and jesters," Punisher angrily said, "I see, thanks." Dante said, as he don't like clowns like him "You still piss me off, thought.""I agreed with you about him begin funny." Castle said, as they are headed out in their adventures and as they walk in a creepy place and Jester said loudly, "Thanks for destroying the lock for me, devil boy! And welcome to Hell! Please accept my gift. Don't be humble, Just take it! After all we're buddies, aren't we?! And laughed as the blood filled the fountain and went everywhere and the statue transform into a blood flying-like demons and one is about to attacked both Dante and Frank, but the son of Sparda throw his sword into the air knocking them away and he catch it with his hand and slash the flying blood demon cause it hit against the wall. Punisher said in common "This is interesting, they will be lucky to get killed." Dante replied, "Well, isn't that special. To be honest, I was expecting something a little better than this." As they prepare to killed the blood flying demons and a first portal goes to Jester's ''dimension'' and both men shotgun at the clown and fighting in hand-to-hand combat, ester is defeated and decided to leave and spank on his butt laughing. Dante and Punisher returned to the Giantwalker chamber and head up there to open the door.


End file.
